videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Pixar Superstar Race-o-rama
''Pixar Superstar Race-o-Rama ''is a Pixar racing videogame for PS3, PS4, Xbox 360, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch, and Party Mode. The Console version is made by the same development team who made Cars 3: Driven To Win. Gameplay Gameplay is like the Cars 2 and Cars 3: Driven to Win videogames, but all the tracks and arenas have 12 racers. Playable Characters This page showcases the characters and the karts they drive. Italic means that character is unlockable. Toy Story series: The Toy Story characters drive remote control cars. Woody, Buzz, Bo Peep, Babyface, and Little Green Alien drive their cars from Toy Story Racer. Jessie drives a car designed like Slinky's, but in the colours of Bullseye. Forky drives a car designed like Lenny's, but in white and red, with glitter and rainbow stickers on it. Zurg drives his car from the PS3 version of Toy Story 3: The Video Game. Also, Bo Peep is in her design from Toy Story 4. R.C. and Duke Caboom are exceptions - Duke rides his motorbike, and R.C. races as himself. *Woody *Buzz *Jessie *Forky *''Babyface'' *''R.C.'' *''Bo Peep'' *''Zurg'' *''Little Green Alien'' *''Duke Caboom'' A Bug's Life: The A Bug's Life characters drive karts in the design of the Streetle from Mario Kart 8 & Mario Kart 8 Deluxe, but in that character's color, and with the Leaf Tires that change colour also, but without the Animal Crossing Leaf on the hubcap. *Flik - a Streetle in the colours of Dim, the Rhino Beetle, with green Leaf Tires. *''Atta'' - a Streetle in purple, with blue Leaf Tires *''Dot'' - a Streetle in pink, with it's wings with a Blueberry Scout bandanna pattern and purple Leaf Tires. Monsters Inc series: The Monsters Inc Characters drive karts similar to Mike's new car from the short 'Mike's New Car', but in different color schemes; Blue with purple spots for Sulley, yellow in the short film for Mike, and purple for Randall, respectively. Also, all the characters are in their looks from Monsters University. *Sulley *Mike *''Randall'' Finding Nemo: The Finding Nemo characters drive fish-tank submarine karts. Nemo's is the colour of a clownfish and white, Marlin's is in the colour of his anemone, and Dory's is in her colours, respectively. *Nemo *Marlin *''Dory'' The Incredibles: *Mr Incredible: He drives a kart resembling the Incredicar *Elastigirl:'' She drives her Elasticycle from Incredibles 2. also, she is in her Devtech Elastigirl Costume. *''Frozone: he drives a ice blue quad bike *''Syndrome: a kart that resembles a 4 legged Omnidroid with his Syndrome 'S' on the front Cars: ''The '''Cars' characters race as themselves.'' *Lightning McQueen *Mater *Sally *''Finn McMissile'' *Holley Shiftwell *''Cruz Ramirez'' *''Miss Fritter'' Ratatouille: *Remy: he drives Rizzo's Cheese Kart from Muppet Race Mania. WALL-E: *''WALL-E: WALL-E drives a yellow space saucer kart with painted rust marks and has the E dot on the front Up: *''Carl Fredricksen: A kart designed like a zeppelin with wheels. Brave: *''Merida:'' She drives a Daytripper kart in the colours of her gown and the wisps. Inside Out: * Joy: She drives Bing Bong's Rocket Kart. The Good Dinosaur: * Arlo: He drives a kart resembling Dino's kart from The Flintstones: Bedrock Racing, but in Arlo's skin colour. Coco: * Héctor: He drives a steam-train kart in his colours, with Day of the Dead patterns on it. * Ernesto de la Cruz: A white dragster kart with 'Remember Me' on the sides. Onward * Ian & Barley Lightfoot: They drive their van seen in the Onward teaser trailer. Version Exclusives: These Characters are exclusive to different versions of the game. *Mii only: The Super Zoomer from SAARST Wii U/3DS the chosen Mii's colour *Avatar systems only: Ava-car 720 from SAASRT Xbox 360. *''Banjo & Kazooie'' systems only: Bolt Bucket from SASASR Xbox 360. *''Sackboy'' & PS4 only: His Paper Arrow kart from LittleBigPlanet Karting. Character Unlocking Criteria If you meet the criteria required to unlock a character, they will challenge you to a 3 lap one-on-one race on a track from the film series they're from. Beat the challenge, and you'll earn them onto the roster. If you fail, you can play the challenge race again by completing any Single Player Race event. All versions: Version Exclusives: Tracks and Cups Toy Cup: #Woody's Roundup Raceway Story #Ant Island Circuit Bug's Life #Great Barrier Reef Nemo #Radiator Springs Cars Monster Cup: #Scare Island Tour Inc #Castle Dunbroch Brave #Axiom Deck WALL-E #Remy's Dreams of Food Ratatouille Ellie Cup: #Imagination Land Out #Door Vault Inc #New Urbem Cityscape Incredibles #Paradise Falls Skyway Up BnL Cup: #Bug City Streets Bugs Life #Dirty Dish Fright Ratatouille #Nomanisan Island Incredibles #Polluted Earth WALL-E Shell Cup: #Al's Toy Barn Story #Frozen Loch Brave #Professor Z's Oil Rig Run Cars #Morro Bay Tour Nemo Incredible Cup: #Clawtooth Mountain Good Dinosaur #Dream Productions Out #The Underminer's Robot Factory Incredibles #Bewitched Bonnie's Room Story Piston Cup: #Mabel's Farm Speedway Ratatouille #Thomasville Midnight Run Cars #Bruce's Submarine Nemo #Mor'du's Ruined Kingdom Brave Luxo Cup: #Monsters University University #Land of the Dead Coco #Sid's Haunted House Story #Metroville Rooftops Incredibles Secret Cup # Musical Mindscape Out # Axiom Trash Dump WALL-E # Riverbed Canyon Bugs' Life # Luxo's Ultimate Speedway Superstar Race-o-Rama Bonus Tracks: * Wuhu Island Loop and 3DS only * LBP Gardens Raceway & PS4 only * Jiggoseum 360 & Xbox One only Battle Arenas *Pizza Planet Arcade Toy Story Racer *P.T. Flea's Circus Ring *Monsters University Campus *Dr Sherman's Fish Tank *Nomanisan Arena *Thunder Hollow Demolition Arena *Kitchen Chaos Arena *Axiom Lido Deck *Jangles' Arena of Nightmares *Arena of Pixar Shorts *Wuhu Town & 3DS only *King's Castle Arena & PS4 only *Nutty Acres systems only Powerups: Italic means you sometimes get 3 of these at a time. *''Battery Boost:'' This battery gives you... a boost! Though not as fast as a boost from the turbo meter, it could make all the difference! *''Pixar Ball'': This iconic Pixar Ball is now a weapon! It bounces down the track and spins out anyone it hits. *''Purple Berries: When thrown, these berries seek out the closest racer, and spins them out. *First-Strike Missile: Same as in Cars 3: Driven to Win. *''Scream Canister: A scream canister will zoom off in a straight line, spinning out anyone it hits. *''Ice Arrows*:'' This fires out ice arrows at your opponents to slow them down! Hit one racer with all 3 to freeze them! *''Explosive Cube:'' this acts like the Bombs from Cars 3: Driven to Win. *''Oil Slick'': Same function as in Cars 2, the Videogame and Cars 3: Driven to Win. *Violet's Force Field: This force field bubble protects you from all hits falling off for 12 seconds. *''Bubble:'' These bubbles blow from behind you. Anyone who runs into them will be trapped for a few seconds. *Primordial Ooze: This splats Primordial Ooze on all racers in front of you, blocking their vision. *''Fake Item Box:'' These look like real Item Boxes but they send anyone who runs into them into a tumbling crash. *Glow Urchin: Glow Urchins fly out and hit all racers, except for the user, bloating them up and slowing them down for a while. *-The Ice Arrows get 3 lots of 3 at a time. Trivia *The Music in the Al's Toy Barn track is the same music from it's level version in the PS1 game Toy Story 2: Buzz Lightyear to the Rescue, except it's sped up a bit. **Also, the Pizza Planet Arcade Arena is the same one from Toy Story Racer, but remastered. *The Music in the A Bugs Life tracks Ant Island Circuit, Riverbed Canyon and The City uses the Anthill, Riverbed Canyon, and City Entrance music from the PS1 game for those respective tracks. The P.T. Flea's Circus Ring Arena uses the Credits/Bonus Levels music from that game also. *The Cars tracks and arena are based on Radiator Sprint, and Oil Rig Run from the Cars 2 videogame, and Midnight Run and the Thunder Hollow Tracks from Cars 3: Driven to Win, respectively. *The Bewitched Bonnie's Room track is based on the Bonnie's House level from the PS3, Xbox360 and Wii version of the Toy Story 3 videogame. Also, it is designed like Mario Kart 8's Mount Wario track, where you have to get from the bewitched room to the top of the rocket. *Most of the Monsters Inc track Door Vault uses smilar layout to the 'Monsters Mayhem' track from the Toy Box Speedway from Disney Infinity 3.0. *EVE from WALL-E has the role of flagman, like NiGHTS from Sonic and Sega All-Stars Racing. *Dim the Rhino beetle from A Bug's Life plays the role of Lakitu form the MarioKart games. List of Goods for Party Mode - Certificate 1: Hudson Hornet (Drift 5000 meters in total) - Certificate 2: Driven to Win (Win All Cups] - Accessory: Luxo Lamp Hat (Unlock all characters) Voice cast * Jim Hanks as Woody * Tim Allen as Buzz Lightyear * Joan Cusack as Jessie * Annie Potts as Bo Peep * Jeff Pidgeon as the Little Green Aliens and Little Green Alien Racer * Keanu Reeves as Duke Caboom * Andrew Stanton as Zurg * Dave Foley as Flik * Julia Louis-Dreyfus as Atta * Tara Strong as Dot * John Goodman as Sulley * Carlos Alazraqui as Mike * J.P. Manoux as Randall * Jennifer Hale as Dory * Jess Harnell as Marlin * Hayden Rolence as Nemo * Craig T. Nelson as Mr Incredible * Holly Hunter as Mrs Incredible * Samuel L. Jackson as Frozone * Jason Lee as Syndrome * Keith Ferguson as Lightning McQueen * Larry the Cable Guy as Mater * Emily Mortimer as Holley * Martin Jarvis as Finn McMissile * Cristela Alonzo as Cruz * Lea DeLaria as Miss Fritter * Patton Oswalt as Remy * Ben Burtt at WALL-E * Elissa Knight as EVE * Edward Asner as Carl Fredricksen * Ruth Connell as Merida * Kate Higgins as Joy * Raymond Ochoa as Arlo * Gael García Bernal as''' '''Héctor * Benjamin Bratt as Ernesto de la Cruz Category:Crossovers Category:Racing Games Category:Party Mode Category:PS3 Games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:PS4 Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Pixar Category:Pixar Games Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Category:Avalanche Software Category:Mario Kart-Styled Games